Miyazaki Tora
Miyazaki Tora (ミーヤザキ トラ, miiyazaki tora): A girl commonly nicknamed as Zaki or Miya 'by her fellow guildmates and by her moniker of '''The Pink of Death '(桃色死. momoiro no shi) for her mastery over destructive magic. Once a former wandering mage, now called the 'Ace of Dragon Scales '( , Doragon'nouroko no ēsu lit. Trump Card of Dragon's Scales). Once searching for the place she refers to as home, she found the Dragon's Scales guild after accidentally stumbling upon it in the forest. She met the creepy jester Tatsui, the guild master of the guild and had somewhat of a connection until finally being asked out by him, forming a close relationship by bonds. By other information, her second epithet 'The One Who Holds Us Together '(某誰把持俺ら同体に, Bō dare haji orera dōtai ni): referred to by all her guildmates due to her strong ties with each of the members. Renown for her abilities, she was once a surgeon for black-market doctors who were targeted for their illegal and horrendous practices. Her ability, Thread Magic, allowed her to sew body parts back to where they belong, the reason why also she was targeted by the Magic Council, aiming for her immediate execution. She, in result, was rendered unable to join Legal Guilds due to their close ties with the council. She, then joined Dragon's Scales to hide from the council, turned as the guild ace in result for her powerful abilities. Appearance Miyazaki often emits a cold, emotionless vibe in her atmosphere, contributing to the fact that she always never smiles. One would think, from a simple glance is that she is cold and blunt as a hammer. Her skinny, tall physique makes up for her lack of personality, the main reason why Tatsui chose her as his forever partner. Her impeccably pink hair is cropped up to medium-length, reaching up to her underarms; which she ties up in a high ponytail with a blue ribbon. Her hair, unlike most people who put it up in such a manner, is messily decorated with separated strands that are visible to anyone's eye; two side bangs also decorated in such manner. Her eyes are a beautiful shade of blue, which look like an ocean that waves in her eyes. The shape of her eyes are slanted and thick, which the latter increases in the corner of her eye. Miya has features with soft angles and a somewhat pointy nose, and highly arched eyebrows and a sharp jawline and chin. Her skin is the color of peachy-pale, like most people of Fiore. For the most part, it emits a bright glow, like the warm rays of the sun are reflecting off her skin, giving off a peaceful aura. Most of her lower lip is visible during a neutral expression, such as raising her eyes to give a curious look. She has straight posture, and her height stands at 159 cm, while not taller than Tatsui, she often tries to tower over him as intimidation, but only to be called cute by Tatsui, angering her even more. She is skinny, with a medium-sized bust and fairly small hip. Miyazaki's attire is like that of a modern day kunoichi — female ninja. Her usual outfit consists of a short-sleeved robe with a light color and a purple hemline; it is made fitter and tighter for Miyazaki's skinny physique with an violet obi sash tied around her waist and a yellow obijime placed over it. She wears cycling shorts with a short sleeved uwagi and pink tabi boots and leg warmers that start from her ankle up to her knees. For other miscellaneous objects, she wears fingerless gloves with a ball-like object on the top of her right hand to place her pins and needles she requires for her versatile magic. Personality and Traits Miyazaki is an individual characterized as being generally cold to others, showing little to no interest in unnecessary things that have absolutely no business with her; she also never loses her cool or displays any feelings to those who she isn't familiar with, a trait she usually fell under before finding her home, But, under this cold demeanor, she has a soft side towards those she cares for dearly, particularly towards her guild mates. She is also characterized by hating unneeded disputes towards others, to when she prevented major arguments as she has strong ties with one another hence she doesn't want to lose the closeness of her's towards her comrades. Furthermore, she is very protective of her guild members, going so far to sacrifice her mundane life to protect them, growing intense hatred and anger when someone hurts her comrades. As the powerful Guild Ace, other of her guild members see her as superior to them; flattering her. She is also quite humble when she stated not to call her any names as they are equal. When her partner, Tatsui is gone, she is assigned as the de factor leader or a temporary guild master, hence, she has much more leadership skills that Tatsui himself, making her a possible guild master when the time comes. Strangely, she harbors an intense loathing for arrogant and assumptive people, especially when they act superior to her, treating her than less no more than trash; perhaps because of the reason why she was treated as trash and others from her city called her "that thing", "trash" and "you there". But, her guild mates were the first to call her by her first name, Miyazaki aka the Tiger. Relationships See also: ''Tatsui Ryo H. Tsukasa Her estranged yet loving relationship with Tatsui has really confused other people, particularly their guildmates, on whether they are truly together or not. She sees Tatsui as nothing but trash, or perhaps a pest, but being the stubborn girl she is she has decided to stay with Tatsui in the long run, as their abilities are capable of powerful feats when paired together. As Tatsui is indeed more powerful, she attempts to intimidate him, a lot, which mostly doesn't work. ''See also: Seraphina Isalde Miyazaki, due to being the same age as Seraphina, couldn't treat her as either an older or a younger sister figure. She treats Seraphina as her almost rival-friendship due to their contradicting abilities. Fire and Snow respectively. While Miyazaki indeed has the upper hand, she has lost two times against her while Seraphina has one, much to Miyazaki's anger. However, while this demeanor against each other doesn't suit them, they have been shown of working together in harmony in terms of teamwork. History The Past Surgeon Dragon's Scales Magic and Abilities Due to Miyazaki being born in Meteor City, there are no records in the database that allow her existence to be known of, which makes her abilities almost nigh-impossible to known about. Being a part of the Dragon's Scales guild members are required to be powerful; proven by Miyazaki even going so far to become the guild ace, requiring immense power and knowledge for the status. While not exactly being skilled in hand-to-hand combats, she is notorious for her surgical-like precision and her speed, and her prenatural perception allowing her to detect others even at night, making her very capable of different feats, both natural and magical. Physical Abilities '''Preternatural Perception: Others rumor about Miyazaki because she possesses something similar to that of a sixth sense. She is capable of detecting others tracking her even if they are so far away, allowing her and her guildmates to escape and ambush when they are with her. She can naturally detect other's aura even being stripped of her other senses as long as she has her own magical aura. Enhanced Strength: Miyazaki's main pillar in her distinct and intriguing fighting style is her strength. While to most it is not that great, she is capable of lifting tables with one hand, and capable of breaking a medium-sized rock with 5 punches. Paired with her Thread Magic, her strength becomes more powerful. She was also capable of holding physically strong people by wrapping her arms around them. Other Magical Abilities Trivia